


Wolf in sheeps clothing.

by DesuVult123, rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Breeding, Brutal, Cunt busting, F/M, Femdom, Fucking, Maledom, Milking, Ovary popping, Over stimulation, Spanking, Toy's, non con, noncom, public, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Jaune was lost. All he ever wanted to do was be a hunter! be someone that helps people! But with the world dominated by women and his own prospects dwindling what was a boy with a dream to do? Stay at home and be carted off in a arranged marriage? Or go into the world and brave the horrors of the free use system?  Well if you guess walk out get trained by Neo, get a job with Roman only to go to Beacon and bring the "free use" System down to it's fucking knees! Then you guess right. Jaune's gonna burn down this whole bull shit system piece by piece. Starting with breaking and breeding the stupid whores that dare to use "Free use" and say rights...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another co op with me and Rwbysmut4life! This one was my idea that started off as a futa Weiss fucking Jaune in a sleeping bag in the middle of a snow storm to anger at Free use on principle and now this! Enjoy Jaune breaking the many women of RWBY for your viewing pleasure!

"That's not true!" Jaune shouted as his elder sibling laughed. Bleu Arc tossed back her hair as she let out a long throat laugh from her mouth.

"That's what you say! But it is true Jaune!"

"No, it is not!" Jaune said pouting as Bleu laughed her rich sharp cerulean eyes locking down on her brother as Jaune squirmed under his big sisters stare.

"Yes, it is baby brother! You are going to get attacked! Broke down and used! The women of Beacon will turn you into nothing but a living dildo for their own use! Oh, I can't wait to see it! You think they will lit your big sis get a taste?"

_"What!?_ NO! They... they wouldn't do that right... that's not possible!" Jaune said fear in his voice as-

"Jaune,  it's the truth of this world! Free use is the way of the land, what else is there?"

"I! What about justice? What about human dignity! You can't just rape people!"

"Yes you are right on all accounts, but you are not a person, are you? The law may see you as a cock that needs to be milked dry.' Bleu grinned making Jaune groan.

_"Why..._ why would they do that to me? I didn't do anything to them! I want to help people! I want to be a hunter!" Jaune said tears in his eyes as Bleu sighed.

"Little brother the world is not always so kind you know? People are not always so kind."

"I... that's not fair." Jaune said his eyes tearing up as Bleu frowned. She was taking this a bit far. Free use was just a myth mother scared their sons to get them into an arranged marriage. Jaune was in no more danger than any other hunter and she highly doubted he would have problems in Beacon once he did go there.

His training at home was going well and she had no idea what could make him not go to Beacon.

"Jaune-

"I won't let them!" Jaune said sprinting away from his big sister's room as she sighed.

"Jaune! Wait!" Bleu shouted as Jaune ran off in a blur of motion leaving his sister alone.

"Dammit, I'm going to regret that later on. Jaune!"  Bleu shouted as her brother left. Bleu sighed Jaune was just a scaredy cat. He would be better in the morning she would make him some pancakes to make it better that would do it.

"Not me! No one is going to rape me! I'll show them!" Jaune said packing his small bag. Jaune was leaving now! He was going to train, more than he ever did! He was going to show them! Everyone!

"I'm going to be a hunter! I'm going to save people! And I'm going to stop this!" Jaune said his bag backed, Crocea Mors strapped to his back. He was going to go, to go out into the world to show them the power of a real man and to end the atrocity that was now known as the _free use systems..._

* * *

 

 

"I said I wasn't going to cry! But god dammit! I'm _crying!"_ A sharp exaggerated voice shouted as Jaune rolled his eyes. The boy no the young man shaking his head as she cracked his neck. Jaune was no longer a sacred boy, looking for justice oh no. Now he was a man. Six foot one inch tall. Broad shoulders, and a chiseled chest. His blue eyes once loos and bright where now sharp and piercing. Jaune had a permanent frown on his lips as he looked to the man that he had learned to call brother.

"Come on Roman. It's not that serious." Jaune sighed as the thief, mentor brother of his sobbed dramatically.

"Oh, they grow up so fast! It's just like yesterday that I was saving you from death!"

"Roman I saved you from death. It's how we meet remember?"

I brought a dying bleeding boy into my home!"

"I dragged you into an alleyway."

"I gave you everything!"

"You and Neo lived in my apartment for free. For half a year."  Jaune said his eyes narrowed but not in a deadly way. Roman was flamboyant to a fault. And while Jaune did owe him everything he could still be a bit much for the man.

"I spent my life raising, training and feeding you! And now you are going to Beacon! I'm just so damn happy for you!" Roman said opening his arms as-

"Give me a hug!"

"No." Jaune deadpanned a Roman sighed.

"Kids! What happened to hello daddy!"

"I _never_ called you daddy."

"Too busy making Neo call you that?" Roman asked winking at Jaune as he groaned.

"You know that was also training right?"

"Tell her that," Roman said as Jaune heard the familiar _tip! Tap!_ Of high heels as Jaune smiled. A thin feminine hand reached out and flicked his shouter, a pair of beautiful mismatched eyes glared into him as Neo blew him a raspberry. Jaune didn't waste a second. His lips crashed down to hers, his hand gripped her fat plump ass and squeezed it like it was a cushion.

Neo groaned as Jaune pulled up by her ass one hand on her ass, the other snaking down the front of her pants.

Jaune's fings found her drenched panties and began to work their magic. Neo screamed into his mouth their tongues dancing as Jaune fingered her. The small womans insanely tight cunt latched onto his fingers for dear life, his thick nubile fingers working her vulva. Sliding in and out of her folds.

Twisting and teasing her exposed nub as Neo screamed into his face as she came. Her body shook and spasmed as Jaune forced an orgasm out of the woman. Smack! Jaune spanked the woman making her yelp! In shock, Neo gave him an approving look as she nodded her head. Jaune had done well, his training in both combat and passion had gone perfectly! Neo made him a pure alpha! Jaune was the true dom she had trained so hard. Gone was the once shy boy now the breaker of sluts, breeder of whores and the demolisher of Ovaries. Neo trained Jaune well and now it was time to put his skills to the test.

"You sure you are going to be ok kid? You can still stay here with us you know?"

"As much as I would like that Roman, I'm here to save lives. Not steal from the corrupt."

"You can do both!"

"Sorry Roman, I'll stay in touch ok?" Jaune said as Roman nodded.

"As you say, kid. I'll see you later! Hopefully, we don't have to kill each other!"

"Same here," Jaune said as Neo waved at him.

"Remember, strike first but don't act without reason. If you think you are being pressed then attack. But don't be afraid to make friends ok?" Neo asked as Jaune nodded.

"Got it. Don't throw the first punch but always be on the offensive."

"Good! Now kick some ass! And maybe lick some?"

"I don't do that Neo."

"Thank break some ass! You get me." Neo signed as Jaune nodded turning away from them as he laughed.

"See you two later!"

"See ya kid!"

"Bye!" Both criminals said as Jaune walked out of the warehouse that had been his home for four years and went into Vale...

* * *

 

  
Jaune had to admit... being in public was never his version of good. He had gotten used to breaking the whores you tried to use the terrible Free use system. He broke and breed the damn whores at the club, took down the few faunus women in the Fang who attacked him. And to be fair with the exception of Neo most if not all of Jaune's interactions with women left them panting gasping and thoroughly breed.

He was the alpha, he was the breaker of the fucking cunts who thought it was fun to rape just because of a stupid law! As Jaune sighed not _all_ of women were like this thankfully, as one Ruby Rose pointed out.

"So! I have-

"A sniper scythe hybrid."

"How did you know?!"

"I can tell Ruby, but that's a good weapon," Jaune said as Ruby sighed the two walking into the Beacon speech room as Ruby sighed.

"That's my sister!"

"It is?"

"Yeah, but to hell with her! She left me alone!"

"Is that bad?"

"I don't do well with crowds... I'm sorry."

"Don't be Ruby. I'll watch your back ok? You can count on me."  Jaune said as for the first time in a long time found a woman worth calling a friend. Ruby was nice, kind and friendly. She never flirted with him or made any advances putting her around all non-Neo non-familial woman he had met.

"Thanks! I-

_"ROSE!"_

"It's the mean girl!"

"Who?"

"What are you doing here?!" A blue girl who was in need of a serious attitude check said stomping over to them as-

"Weiss! I didn't mean to do that!"

_"Weiss Schnee?"_

"Ruby I-

The girl paused looked at Jaune as she licked her lips!?

"Oh, she is going down hard." Jaune thought as-

"Weiss Schnee! A pleasure mister?"

_"Jaune."_

"Ah, Jaune! I'll have you know hunting is dangerous if you need a woman to protect you just call me ok? I'll keep you safe and if you need to I can keep you warm at night, k?" Weiss asked winking at Jaune as-

"Oh really? _You_ want to keep me warm?"

"I can keep you a lot of things. And I might just make you _scream._ " Weiss said taking a hand running a hand down his chest plate as-

"Weiss! Don't touch Jaune without his permission!"

"Ruby you know the laws! I can touch-

"She can touch me, Ruby she can do a lot more than touch me as well," Jaune said reassuring the frightened new friend oh his and growling as-

"Really? You want a real woman to make you scream Jaune?" Weiss asked licking her lips shaking her thin hourglass figure and as gave him a lusty smile that made Jaune grin.

"One of us will be screaming."

"If you want, I am a bit nervous."

"Don't' worry,” Weiss said as she put her hands on his cheeks. “I can be gentle." The heiress said as a woman began to _speak._

* * *

 

 Later on, that night after leaving a scared and worried sick Ruby Jaune was all alone with Weiss in her private room as-

"Ok Jaune take off your clothes and get on the bed. I'm going to fuck you until you scream!"

"You want me to lay on my back?"

"Yes? Why?" Weiss asked stripping already as -

"Well, that's _one_ suggestion..." Jaune said as he approached Weiss, the heiress giving him a confused glare as he didn’t do as he was told, and instead walked up to her, his body looming over hers.

“I have a better suggestion,” Jaune said as he pinned Weiss against the wall, his right arm trapping her as he brought his knee up and lifted Weiss of the ground slight, his knee _driving_ into her _dripping_ cunt, making the heiress groan as she was forced onto her toes.

“ _You_ get on the bed!” Jaune said as he bit into Weiss’ neck and sucked on it, the white-haired woman groaning as she felt Jaune’s knee pull back from her pussy, Weiss losing her balance and nearly falling before Jaune _shot_ his hand onto her sex, his fingers _flying_ into her exposed pussy.

Weiss’ breath hitched as Jaune began to finger-blast the woman, Weiss shaking as she struggled to hold herself up as Jaune’s fingers dancing inside of her pussy felt _far too good_.

“D-Don’t t-think you’ll get the better of me with this _-kyah_!” Weiss squealed as Jaune pinched her clit and pulling on the small piece of skin, forcing Weiss’ legs to become a trembling mess.

“Shut up, _slut_ ,” Jaune said as he slammed his lips into Weiss’, his tongue invading Weiss’ mouth and forcing their tongues into a heated duel, Weiss _struggling_ to keep control as her eyes slowly rolled back into her head, Jaune smirking into the kiss as he opened his eyes to see this.

Jaune then pinched and _yanked_ on Weiss’ clit one last time, that finally broke the dam and Weiss came all over the floor, _hard_.

Weiss’ pussy _squirted_ all over Jaune’s hand, essentially drenching it in her own love juices, Jaune smirking at her heaving chest and crossed eyes.

“Uuuugh~,” Weiss groaned as she held onto Jaune for dear life, the blond _ripping_ his hand out of Weiss’ pussy, her love juices staining his hands and the blond _shoved_ his hand into her mouth, cleaning it off with her own tongue, making her taste herself.

Weiss grit her teeth as she _struggled_ to get back up, the woman’s nails digging into Jaune’s shoulders as she used him for support.

“A-an admirable effort, but don’t think you’ve got the upper hand just because you made me cum once~, I promise you that when I’m done my slightest touch will make you cum much harder than what you just did to me~,” Weiss said as she tried to push Jaune back towards the bed, but found that she couldn’t as he had her locked firmly in place.

“Hm, so that hole doesn’t do it for you, _good to know_ ,” Jaune said as he grabbed Weiss by the hair and threw her down onto the bed, making the heiress yell out in pain.

“What the fuck are you doing?! Do you have any idea who I am…” Weiss said in a high-and-mighty tone before Jaune pulled off his pants and revealed his foot-long fully erect cock, Weiss nearly _drooling_ at the sight of his enormous member.

“I’m the guy that’s gonna make you _my_ little Schnee _whore_ ,” Jaune said as poked Weiss’ face with the tip of his cock, the member leaking precum, making the heiress pull away before Jaune pulled his waist back and lined his cock up with her mouth and the second she opened to say anything, he _slammed_ his hips into her face, burying her nose into his crotch, making her eyes roll up the back of her head.

The heiress coughed and sputtered as Jaune’s cock thoroughly _pounded_ into her throat, Weiss’ eyes crossing as she felt her throat _used_ as though it were nothing but a meaty fleshlight.

“That’s it, this is a much better use for that stupid fucking mouth of yours!” Jaune roared as he continued to fuck himself down Weiss’ throat, the heiress slapping on his thigh, _begging_ for him to release her.

“Hm, impatient to guzzle on my cum, huh? Well, too bad!” Jaune said as he _ripped_ his cock out of her mouth, making Weiss fall forward before Jaune grabbed her head and twisted her around and threw her down onto the bed.

“That was just to lube my cock up, whore! The real fucking starts now! Be a good whore and take my cock!” Jaune roared as he lined his cock up with her small, puckered asshole, making Weiss’ eyes widen as she realized what he was about to do.

“No! Wai-GAAAAAH!!” Weiss screamed as Jaune _plunged_ his cock into her virgin asshole, _ripping_ the heiress apart from the inside, her teeth gritting, her eyes rolling up to the back of her head, and tears streaming down her face.

“IT’S TOO BIG!! TAKE IT OUT!!” Weiss screamed as she clawed at the bed sheets, her ass on fire.

Jaune ignored her pleas and gave her ass a _brutal_ swat, leaving a bright red hand mark all over her prior-untouched/unblemished skin.

“I didn’t _ask_ you to take this cock, you Schnee whore… I told you to take it!” Jaune roared as he slapped her ass again, but this time followed it up with a _powerful_ thrust, making Weiss’ eyes bulge as she felt his cock _slam_ into her deepest depths, making her stomach _bulge_ around his member’s head.

“I SWEAR I’M GONNA-KYAH!” Weiss screamed as Jaune swatted her ass again, except this time, _much harder_.

“You’re going to do nothing, you whore! _You’re mine now_ ,” Jaune whispered into her ear before pulling his cock back and slamming it back into Weiss’ ass, making the heiress scream as he began a brutal pace for his thrusts, making Weiss’ head bobble back and forth, unable to stop the intense fucking from driving her up the wall.

“IF YOU THINK THAT THIS WILL BREAK ME… YOU’VE GOT… ANOTHER… OH, FUUUUUCK~! THIS FEELS GOOD~!” Weiss moaned, her will breaking, making Jaune smirk.

“That’s it, bitch, let this cock break your down into nothing more than my human cumdump! You’ve always wanted to serve someone, haven’t you? So, now, you serve my cock! Do you understand?” Jaune asked as he gave Weiss’ ass another hard slap, the woman _moaning_ this time from the violent slap, Jaune’s brow furrowing as she did not respond.

In response to this, Jaune reached one of his hands underneath Weiss’ _dripping_ cunt, and he quickly located her clit before he _pinched_ and _pulled_ on the small piece of flesh, making Weiss _scream_ out in pleasure.

“I said _do you understand_ ?!” Jaune roared, Weiss’ head shaking as she felt yet another orgasm _ripped_ from her pussy as her new Master fucked her almost senseless.

“YES~! _FUCK, YES, MASTER_ ~! I WILL SERVE YOU AND YOUR _FUCKING HUGE COCK_ FOREVER~! JUST _PLEAAAAASE_ ~! KEEP FUCKING MY ASS~! IT FEELS SO GOOD~!” Weiss begged as Jaune continued to relentlessly pound her ass, making a mess of Weiss as her pussy began to squirt all over the bed, making an enormous mess of her love juices.

“Now, that’s a good whore, hold onto something, because I’m about to cum! Take it like the thirsty cumdump you are! Take your milk!” Jaune roared as he hilted himself inside of Weiss, making the Schnee _scream_ to the Gods as Jaune’s cum _shot_ into her ass like a thick, creamy punch, making her cum again.

From there a thick torrent of cum flowed into Weiss’ ass, making her mewl and grip the bed sheets as she felt Jaune’s cum slowly fill her bowels, her lips set in an ‘O’ shape.

“Oh, my Goooood~! There’s so much~! So much of Master’s cum~! It’s so hot~! I feel like I’m gonna pass out~!” Weiss moaned as she felt her belly begin to inflate, Jaune smirking as he felt Weiss belly grow as he filled it with more and more cum until she looked as though she were at least seven months pregnant.

After his orgasm tampered off, Jaune _yanked_ his cock out of Weiss’ ass, making her groan as his cum began to slowly flow out of her asshole, making a small puddle in the bed, the Schnee heiress wearing a fucked-stupid smile on her face, her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and her face bright red.

“Who do you belong to, slut?” Jaune asked as he flipped Weiss over, exposing her inflated belly to him, the heiress still moaning as she struggled to speak.

“Guuuhhh~,” Weiss moaned out as couldn’t even speak anymore, Jaune not taking kindly to her silence, raised his foot and pressed down on Weiss’ pregnant-looking stomach.

“I asked you a question, now answer it!” Jaune roared as Weiss still mumbled to herself, the heiress still struggling to speak.

Perhaps she required some… _motivation_ to speak when her master _orders_ her to.

“ANSWER ME, YOU FILTHY FUCKHOLE!!” Jaune roared as he slammed his foot down on Weiss’ stomach, making her eyes _bulge_ and her voice _shriek_ in agony as Jaune delivered several _brutal_ stomps to Weiss’ stomach, sending cum flying out of her ass and onto the bed.

Weiss tried to scurry away, to escape the attacks on her stomach, but as she moved, Jaune moved with her, securing her inability to escape.

“SAY IT!! SAY WHO YOU BELONG TO!! OTHERWISE WHEN I’M DONE, THERE WON’T BE ENOUGH LEFT OF YOUR PATHETIC CUNT TO MAKE A DECENT FLESHLIGHT!!” Jaune roared as he _stomped_ on her stomach again, making Weiss finally give up and take the pounding, a purple bruise appearing on her lower stomach.

As Jaune had kicked all of the cum out of Weiss’ ass, she could only lay there and shudder as she spoke in a shaky voice “Y-y-y-you, M-m-m-master,” Weiss said as she felt Jaune finally lift his foot off of her stomach, relief rushing through her as she curled into a small ball, trying to numb the pain inflicted by Jaune’s dominant assault.

Jaune then got off the bed, walked over to where Weiss’ head rest on the sheets, the heiress gripping her stomach that now bore a dark purple bruise in the form of a foot on it from Jaune’s relentless assault. Jaune then lifted her head up by her hair, making her moan more than anything else, and without hesitation, _shoved_ her head into the puddle she made on her bed.

“Have a drink, slut, you’ve earned it,” Jaune said as he saw Weiss smile, a small giggle coming from her as she began to lick the mixed juices off the sheets, her mind finally shattering like thin glass from that final act of dominance, her face now covered in a wet mess.

“I want you in my room tomorrow morning, sucking off my morning wood, if you don’t _I’m coming for you_! Jaune said as he bore into Weiss, making her moan from the helpless feeling.

“Yesh, Mashterrrr~!” Weiss slurred, so much cum in her mouth she could barely speak.

“Good,” Jaune said as he walked over to his clothes, put them on and left his new cumslut to somewhat recover from their intense fuck session.

* * *

 

  


To say that Jaune was having a bad day was somewhat of an understatement. Not only did the so called _head mistress_ of the school say that they would make partners off of eye contact!? Jaune was then along with others main an _limping_ dull eyes flush Weiss flung off into the air of an fucking Grimm infest forest. Now that was not _so_ bad. Neo did worse with him in training but what made it particularly evil was the fact that now he was pinned to a tree with an deam redheaded goddess looking up at him.

Or down on him now as Pyrrha his partner had used her semblance to take him down from the tree were she pinned him and _almost!_ Ended his damn life.

_“Who the hell uses a spear to save me!?”_

“Thanks, Pyr you could let me down right?”  
“I _could_ do that Jaune. Or I think me and you can have a bit of _fun_.” Pyrrha said lickign her lips as-

“Sure. Only if you let _me_  pin you to an tree though.”   
“What? You? Pin me, are you serious?”

“Sure am.”  
“If I do this you will let me…”   
“You can fuck me till you _break.”_ Jaune said grinning as Pyrrha smirked letting him fall and literally! Pinning herself to the nearest tree shaking her fat ass with a cocky smile on her lips.

“Come and get me _tiger.”_ Pyrrha said giggling as Jaune grinned.

“Oh I’m _cumming…”_


	2. Arkos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune meet's Pyrrha and decides to break the champion in...

**Chapter 2**

 

Jaune smirked as he walked up behind Pyrrha, the blond pushing Pyrrha’s weapon deeper into the tree, securing Pyrrha even harder, wanting to make sure this slut couldn’t escape that easily.

“Such a fat ass you’ve got, I’m going to enjoy turning it red,” Jaune said as he tore off her red and black skirts, exposing her crimson-clad panties, the fabric having a complex pattern on them.

“And you’re even wearing your game day panties, how  _ fitting _ ,” Jaune said as he  _ ripped _ off Pyrrha’s panties, exposing her dripping sex, the woman giggling as she held onto the tree.

“Of course, you never know when you could find a delicious looking blond to fuck, like yourself~,” Pyrrha said as she wiggled her ass teasingly, Jaune said nothing as he reeled back his arm and  _ slapped _ her ass hard, making Pyrrha yelp as her ass flesh was  _ pounded _ by the blond, Pyrrha not expecting the slap at all.

“What was-GAH!” Pyrrha moaned as she felt Jaune slap her other ass cheek, her legs buckling underneath his harsh slaps.

“Looks like all you sluts have the same weakness, these fat asses of yours,” Jaune said as he slapped both of Pyrrha’s ass cheeks at the same time, this time the blond keeping his hands on Pyrrha’s ass, his fingers  _ sinking _ into her lower flesh, Pyrrha moaning as she felt her pussy begin to drip onto the ground beneath them, the Spartan loving the rough treatment as she moaned as Jaune played with her ass.

“Ohhh, Jaune~! Your hands feel so good~!” Pyrrha moaned as she wagged her ass at him, making Jaune give her a disapproving glare, the blond removing one hand from Pyrrha’s ass, confusing the woman before she felt Jaune locate and then tightly  _ pinch _ her clit, Pyrrha  _ screaming _ from her most sensitive place being  _ pinched _ and  _ yanked _ upon by Jaune’s fingers.

“Did I ask you to speak, whore?! DID I?!” Jaune asked as he slapped her ass again, this time  _ pulling _ on her clit even harder, making Pyrrha’s knees bend slightly, but as she tried to go down, she realized that she couldn’t due to how her weapon was holding her in place.

“N-no~,” Pyrrha said as her whole body shivered.

Jaune slapped her ass again,  _ harder _ , making Pyrrha yelp again as she felt herself have a small orgasm.

“No, what?” Jaune asked as he  _ groped _ Pyrrha’s ass meat, the woman’s eyes crossing as her whole body began to feel like putty in Jaune’s hands.

“No, Jaune~!” Pyrrha squealed out as she squirted all over the ground, her chest heaving as she tried to compose herself, but she never expected for Jaune to  _ plunge _ four of his fingers into her hyper-sensitive pussy as he continued to play with her clit, making her eyes roll up to the back of her head.

“You will  _ only _ call me, Master from now on! Do you understand?!” Jaune asked as he  _ thrust _ his fingers  _ deep _ inside of Pyrrha’s virgin pussy, making her  _ scream _ .

“DO YOU?!” Jaune roared as he  _ pulled  _ on her clit again, Pyrrha  _ gritting _ her teeth as her eyes rolled up.

“YES, MASTER~!” Pyrrha said, making Jaune smirk as he then held nothing back and finger- _ blasted _ Pyrrha, making Pyrrha  _ moan _ loudly as Jaune’s skilled digits plowed her thoroughly and without restraint.

Jaune’s fingers rubbed up against the insides of Pyrrha’s pussy, Jaune’s digits getting  _ soaked _ in Pyrrha’s love juice, only letting him thrust his fingers into her at an even faster rate, making Pyrrha’s legs shake and shudder as she could barely hold herself up, but thankfully the weapon lodged into the tree beside her did that for her.

“YOUR FINGERS FEEL SO GOOOD~! I’M CUMMING AGAIN~!” Pyrrha screamed as she squirted again, her whole body shaking as if she had been electrocuted, Jaune then  _ ripped _ his fingers out of Pyrrha’s pussy, the Spartan totally spent.

Pyrrha took a deep breath, about to remove her weapon from the tree, but before she could, she felt Jaune slap her ass again, the blond holding her down by her back.

“Did you think we were done? Oh, no, I’ve gotten you off twice already, you’ve still got to take care of my cock,” Jaune said with a smirk as he unzipped his pants and out of his  _ shot _ his foot-long cock up out of his pants,  _ slapping _ Pyrrha’s belly from below, making her gasp and huff from the meat hitting her like a thick battering ram.

“It’s… so big… N-no, I can’t tak-KYA!!” Pyrrha  _ screamed _ as Jaune  _ slammed _ his cock into her pussy,  _ ripping _ her apart from the inside, the blond  _ stuffing _ his cock into her virgin cunt.

“Did I ask if you  _ could _ take my cock?! No! I told you to take it! So, take it!” Jaune roared as he began to thrust into Pyrrha, the woman groaning as she felt Jaune’s cock  _ beat _ into the back of her womb, Pyrrha’s belly  _ bulging _ from the massive member making a mess of her insides.

“GUUUUH~! GAAAAAH~!” Pyrrha moaned out as her hands fell to her stomach, her hands barely able to cover the bulge that popped in and out of her belly as Jaune roughly  _ fucked _ the Nikos girl.

“M-MASTER~! THERE’S SO MUCH~! I C-CAN’T T-TAKE IT-GAHHH~!” Pyrrha moaned as Jaune fucked her without restraint, loud, wet slaps came from the two of them as Pyrrha’s juices flew from their connection each time Jaune’s heavy hips  _ slammed _ into her own.

“That’s it, you tight whore! Take my cock!” Jaune said as he grabbed Pyrrha’s thigh, lifting it up over his shoulder, exposing Pyrrha’s pussy as he began to rail her on an angle, Pyrrha’s body flipped sideways as Jaune continued his brutal, relentless thrusts.

“OHHHHH, MASTER~! THIS NEW POSITION FEELS SO GOOD~!” Pyrrha moaned loudly, the pain from Jaune’s rough entry now completely transitioned into pleasure for the red-headed Nikos.

“That’s what I thought, now get ready, slut, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Jaune said as his hips rapidly increased in speed, his cock began to pulse, increasing his girth slowly, making Pyrrha’s eyes cross as she moaned and grit her teeth, unable to stop the constant wave of orgasms shooting through her body, making her squirt all over Jaune’s lower half.

“GAAAAAAH~! FUUUUUCK~! I’M CUMMING~! I’M CUMMING SO MUCH~!” Pyrrha screeched as she felt her brain turn to mush under Jaune’s dominating thrusts, leaving her as nothing but a screaming mess.

“Get ready, whore! I’m cumming!” Jaune yelled as he felt his balls and cock begin to pulse, meaning he was about to cum, and from the intensity of things, it was going to be quite the load.

“FUCK, YES~! CUM INSIDE ME, MASTER~! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR BABY BATTER~!” Pyrrha yelled as she felt Jaune’s cum  _ flood _ her insides within a second, his first pulse of cum  _ punching _ the inner walls of her womb, making the leg she was standing on give out and Jaune had to hold her up by her leg as he continued to empty his cum inside of her unprotected womb.

Pyrrha gurgled as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head, a mad blush on her face as she felt Jaune’s thick sperm fill her womb to the brim, making her stomach bloat until it looked like she was about 7 months pregnant.

“There we go, that’s a great look for you, slut! But we’re not done yet!” Jaune said as he  _ ripped _ his cock out of Pyrrha’s pussy, making her groan as Jaune’s cum began to flow out of her gaping hole, but before too much of it could fall out, Jaune ripped Pyrrha’s weapon out of the tree, threw the fucked-stupid red-head up against the tree back first, and then stabbed the weapon back into her clothing and his sword holding her up by her footwear, lodging Pyrrha up against the tree upside down.

Pyrrha’s head rested at the perfect height for giving Jaune a blowjob, but at the moment, she was too focused on the fact that Jaune had flipped her upside down, and she could still feel Jaune’s cum swirling around the inside of her womb, making her groan as she hung upside down.

“I need to get all this cum and slut juice off of my cock, I’ll be using your throat for that, be sure to clean me off properly,” Jaune said as he lined up his cock with Pyrrha’s face, his cum-covered cock making a mess of Pyrrha’s face as she is forced to  _ inhale _ the smell of Jaune’s balls and musk, making her moan softly as she shuddered from the strong smell.

Jaune wasted no time in  _ slamming _ his cock into Pyrrha’s waiting gullet, the woman  _ choking _ on Jaune’s massive cock. The Spartan coughed and sputtered as Jaune thrust into her face as he did with her pussy, not caring for how she flailed slightly or how if you could see her face, she looked as though she were going crazy with her eyes crossed and her face a mess, some of the liquids from her mouth covering her hair, making her look like a common street whore.

After about 10 minutes of face fucking, and Pyrrha  _ choking _ on Jaune’s cock, Jaune pulled his cock out of her throat and inspected his work.

A small amount of cum from Pyrrha’s pussy fell down her stomach, her face was a mess of cum, love juice, and throat slime, and her belly was still bloated with Jaune’s cum.

All the signs of a well bred whore.

“I told you, slut, you would break under me, now tell me, who’s your new master?” Jaune asked as he poked Pyrrha’s belly slightly as he raised her head by the back of her head, making her look up at him, albeit with crossed eyes..

“Youuuu~, Mashterrr~,” Pyrrha moaned out, making Jaune smirk.

“That’s a good cumdump,” Jaune said with a smile as he placed his palm on Pyrrha’s belly and slowly but surely pressed down on Pyrrha’s belly, making the cum she had stored in her pussy run down her stomach and the front of her body, soon enough as Jaune emptied her belly, her body was painted white from the head down to her pussy.

“Perfect,” Jaune said as he tore his sword out from holding Pyrrha up, making her fall to the ground with a heavy thud. Jaune then wiped off his sword, sheathed it, tucked his cock away and left Pyrrha broken on the ground, her mind and body  _ drenched _ in cum.

 

“Team Juniper?” Jaune asked aloud as he sighed leaving his room of his new team. So far the Girls Rin and Nora, or well Rin had been  _ fair. _ Rin kept Nora off of him more for  _ her _ protection that her own and Pyrrha was still an fucked stupid  _ bred _ whore moaning and panting on her own bed. Jaune had to carry her through the forest after that fucking he gave her. The whore that was by now carrying his children could not take a good fucking to save her life. After he was  _ forced _ to carry her several miles into the Grimm infested woods he was introduced to Nora and Rin and now was team leader of JNPR or Juniper.

“At least I’m leading right?” Jaune asked walking out of his room for a walk. He wanted to get some air as-

“Jaune!”

“Ruby?” Jaune asked as what was looking like his first real female friend that he was not putting his dick in sped up to him.   
“Jaune! Are you ok?! Did Weiss do anything to you!? I’m so sorry about her! I-

“Ruby. Calm down. I’m fine, but your concern is touching. I'll remember that.”   
“ _ If I fuck her I’ll make sure I’m gentle.” _ Jaune thought smiling as the adorable girl paused letting out a long sigh.     
“I’m so glad! If you ever need anything! Anything just answer me ok?” Ruby asked silver eyes beaming as Jaune felt a  _ thump! _ In his heart as his chest began to tighten. 

“Sure, Ruby I’ll do that. For you.”   
“Cool! I got to go check on something so I’ll be back! See yah!” Ruby said blurring away in a wave of red roses giving Jaune a  _ perfect _ view of her small tight plump ass. Flashing an pair of Beowulf? Cotton pink panties making Jaune blush.

“ _ She’s adorable _ . _ I- _

“Jaune.”  The scream that left Jaune’s mouth was  _ not _ the most manly but it was his own. A pair of searing yellow eyes looked at him as a hidden faunus glared at him with a  _ neutral _ look.

“Blake?”   
“That’s my name.”   
“You are friendly.”   
“Thanks.”   
“What do you want from me? You want to fuck?”   
“Now? No. Later? Maybe. If you are up to it that is.” Blake said shrugging her shoulders as Jaune paused. She seemed a good sort. Not too pushy and seemingly nice enough. 

“So what do you want from me?”

“ _ I _ don’t want much from you. Not now. My partner? She know you almost fucked the Schnee into a coma and wants to fuck you into one.” Blake deadpanned as Jaune sighed.

“And she is?”   
“Waiting in our room to fuck you.”   
“And why would I go in there?”   
“She won’t let Weiss out to blow you if you don’t.”   
“And why are  _ you _ here?”   
“I… I might have need of you in the future during a  _ intense _ part of my life.”   
“ _ She means her heat.” _

“And that means?”  

“I want to see if your  _ fucking _ is as good as Weiss say’s.”   
“If it is?”   
“Then I will  _ ask _ you for help in the future. Feel free to decline if you wish. I do not hold things against others.”   
“I see. Wel show me to Yang I guess?” Jaune said putting Blake  _ up _ on his totem poll as the faunus maybe a cat? Nodded. Blake seemed like a good woman, if not a tad mysterious. He would  _ breed _ her gently for that.

“Ok but don’t say I didn’t warn you Yang is…  _ prepared. _ ”   
“What the hell dose that mean?”   
“Let me  _ show _ you.” Blake said walking Jaune to her dorm door and opening it as Jaune  _ balked _ .

“Hey there  _ Lover boy! _ You ready for a ride on the Yellow dragon?” Yang asked her massive D cups out for all to see, a  _ collar _ and  _ leash _ in her hands along with several pink fluffy handcuffs doting her bed as-

“I-

“Told you. I’ll be on my bed.”   
“Aw! Blakey you don’t want to get in of  _ fucking _ the spirit out of this slut?” Yang asked as Jaune froze his first balling as he  _ glared _ at his  new breeding whore. Yang had on nothing but an pair of yellow panties. A collar with  **MY LITTLE SLUT** on it in bright bold lettering and spiked metals crops on it. There were several pink fluffy cup a long with a  _ whip!? _ Of all things on her bed as-

“The fuck is all of this?!”   
“This is the stuff I’m going to be using to fuck you  _ cutie! _ I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week!” Yang grinned pressing her massive breasts that reminded Jaune of a  _ cow _ faunus but not as big.

“ _ She’s no Eve. How is Eve? I wonder if her sword play is better?” _ Jaune wondered as-

“So Jauney boy! You want to take a ride with Yang and let be  _ break _ you into the  _ good _ boy slut that you really are?” Yang asked as Jaune  _ grinned _ .

“Sure!”   
“Great! You will be calling me  _ momma!’ _ Yang said grinning ear to ear as-

“Well  _ Momma _ can I make an request?”   
“Sure thing babe!”

“Well a request and a question.”   
“Ask away!”

“If I say  _ no _ what would you do?”   
“Besides being pissed? Nothing, why?”   
“So you would  _ not _ force me?”   
“What? No, what’s the point of forcing  _ my _ slut into my bed? Besides you are an boy! You are a whore naturally! What are the odds of  _ you _ saying no?” 

“You are making this  _ hard _ you know?” Jaune asked, Yang on one hand was not a sexual abused but! She did think on  _ him _ as a whore… That needed to  _ stop _ . NOW.

“What? You mean making you hard  _ slut? _ Why not come  here and show mama how much you  _ appreciate _ her?” Yang asked  shaking her hips her  _ drenched _ panties soaked with her love juice as-

“Ok. I can do that, but! Since Mama is so  _ kind _ . Let me start off ok?”   
“Let you?”   
“Yes… let me tie you up.  And if I  _ break _ you I’ll be your fuck toy for the rest of our Beacon day’s ok?”   
“That-

“Yang. Ask him what happens if  _ you _ lose.” Blake who Jaune had forgotten was even there said as she turned pages on a small book as Jaune glared at her.

“Oh shit! Sorry Blake. Jaune, what happens if  _ I _ lose. Not that I will.”   
“You will… You will be my  _ stress relief. _ I’ll fuck you whenever however I fell like. With  _ some _ limites.”   
“ _ Some?” _

“Yes Blake. I won’t  _ physically _ harm her or stop her huntress training ok?”

“Fine.  _ Yang?’ _   
“Fine by me lever boy! Let's see what you got Arc!” Yang said  _ locking _ the collar on her neck. Tossing Jaune the leash as she cuffed on of her wrists to the bed.   
“You sure you want to tie  _ yourself _ up?”

“Of course Blake! He’s  _ just _ an boy. Not like  _ he _ can do anything, isn’t that right my new  _ cunt slut?’ _ Yang asked shaking her  _ fat _ downright  _ globular _ ass That Jaune could bounce  _ Neo _ of off as he sighed. 

“As you say, you want to Yang?-

“If you make a Pun I’ll stab you later on.”   
“Ignore her she’s new.”   
“Yang’s still a virgin.” Blake deadpanned as-   
“Blake! Don’t tell him-   
“Oh a  _ virgin?” _

“She’s never even been kissed.”   
“Blake!”   
“Oh this is going to be  _ rough.” _ Jaune said lciking his lip as-

“So you  _ don’t _ mind if Blake watehces?”   
“Not at all in fact, Blake?”   
“Yes?”   
“Take out your scroll, get this on  _ film... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Yang's next! With A voyeur partner watching? This is going to be good!


	3. Draon slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang want's some Arc cock! To bad she's going to be in for one helluva Arc cock shock! Jaune gives the sun dragon a pounding she will never forget and after wards? Ruby gives him a much needed pep talk and then it's time to put a certain ginger in her place...

 

“OH MY  _ FUCK _ ~!!” Yang  _ screamed _ at the top of her lungs as she felt Jaune  _ shove _ his cock into her  _ dripping _ pussy, the blonde’s eyes rolling up into the back of her head as she felt her  _ virgin _ pussy  _ stuffed  _ with Jaune’s massive  _ foot _ of cock.

 

“Guess you were right, Blake! S-She  _ is _ a virgin! She’s so tight!” Jaune said as he kept himself hilted inside of Yang’s pussy, the blond gritting his teeth as he felt Yang’s pussy  _ clamp _ and  _ pulse _ around his cock, the woman’s cunt still adjusting to what had just  _ impacted _ her insides, Jaune’s cock making a beeline  _ right _ for her womb and  _ ramming _ into the back of it, making Yang’s belly  _ bulge _ from Jaune’s  _ massive _ cock.

 

As Jaune  _ fucked _ Yang doggy-style, her hands cuffed to the top of the bed, she couldn’t help but realize, that she had made a  _ terrible _ mistake, and Jaune wasn’t even  _ moving _ yet.

 

“Now then, let’s see who the real  _ top dog is _ !” Jaune said with a smirk as he slowly  _ pulled _ his cock out of Yang’s pussy, making her  _ grit _ her teeth, feeling his massive cock move inside of her, only stopping when he only had the tip inside of her pussy.

 

“I guess we will, just keep your side of the deal, okay, Jaune?” Blake asked Jaune as she laid on her bed, reading her book, only glancing over to Yang and him once in a while.

 

“I will, and an Arc  _ never _ breaks his word! But he  _ does _ break overconfident girls who call him a slut for just being a male!” Jaune said with a  _ dangerous _ smile as he looked at the back of Yang’s head, which was currently angled downward as she realized she had dug her own grave.

 

“Ohoh, Yang, you are  _ fucked _ ,” Blake said with a small laugh before Jaune  _ shoved _ his cock back into Yang, the blond cutting the chat and just getting down to the  _ fucking _ as he didn’t want to give Yang the  _ chance _ to pull a fast one on him.

 

“OH,  _ FUCK _ ~!!  _ JAUNE _ ~!! SLOW DOWN~!! IT’S  _ SO BIG _ ~!!” Yang  _ begged  _ as she felt Jaune’s cock  _ ruin _ her virgin pussy, Yang  _ way _ in over head at this point.

 

Jaune however, wasn’t listening to Yang.

 

He wasn’t listening to anyone.

 

He was just trying to get this  _ done _ .

 

He meant what he said about keeping Yang as stress relief if he succeeded/ _ when _ he succeeded in breaking her, but nonetheless, he  _ knew _ he needed to take this seriously, as he didn’t want to end up as some breeding stick like his older sister had told him when he was a kid!

 

Jaune  _ pistoned _ his cock in and out of Yang’s cunt from behind, the sounds of  _ loud _ wet slaps coming from their connection each time Jaune’s hips  _ slammed _ into Yang’s fat ass, her rear flesh  _ rippling _ with each  _ punishing _ thrust from the blond who currently held her  _ leash _ .

 

“IT’S SO DEEP~!! BY THE  _ GODS _ ~!! I CAN FEEL YOU IN MY WOMB~!!” Yang  _ bellowed _ , making Blake’s ear twitch, the cat faunus blushing slightly from her partners exclamations, Blake hoping that Yang would quiet down, but knowing her, she would find no peace in the room in which Yang was getting  _ fucked _ by Jaune.

 

After hearing about what he did to Weiss and Pyrrha…

 

Yang was going to be walking with a limp for a  _ while _ .

 

“You like this?! You like my cock beating into your pussy, Yang?! I thought you said I was nothing but your little slut?! Not so weak now, am I?!” Jaune yelled as he  _ slapped _ Yang’s ass, the blond’s breath ragged as he pounded into Yang’s  _ drenched _ pussy, the man doing his best to make Yang cum as many times as he could until her mind shatters like glass.

 

Fortunately for him…

 

That slap got his first orgasm out of her.

 

“AAAAAHHH~!! I LOVE IT~!! I LOVE FEELING YOUR COCK  _ BEAT  _ INTO MY PUSSY~!!  _ I’VE NEVER FELT SO FULL _ ~!!” Yang yelled out as her upper body fell forward onto the bed, her orgasm  _ rushing _ over her making Yang’s arms no longer able to support her as she fell face-first into the bed, muffling Yang’s moans for a bit, Blake enjoying the decrease in decibels attacking her ears.

 

That  _ was _ until she turned her face over to the side and looked back at Jaune.

 

“Y-YOU HAVE THE UPPER HAND NOW, B-BUT I’LL MAKE YOU M-M-MY LITTLE SLUT SOON ENOUGH~!! YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT,  _ JAUNE _ ~!!” Yang  _ gasped _ as she felt Jaune’s cock  _ hammer _ into the back of her womb  _ again _ , his cock hitting  _ all the right places _ .

 

“Oh, yeah? Well, we’ll see about that!” Jaune yelled as he increased the pace of his thrusts, realizing that this was good, but not enough to  _ break _ Yang, he needed to really make this work.

 

He needed to pound her hard enough that there was no  _ way _ she would get back up or challenge him again.

 

There was no  _ way _ he was becoming the schools living dildo!

 

He would see to that  _ himself _ .

 

Jaune’s hips  _ doubled _ in pace and power, Jaune’s hands moving down to Yang’s ass, the blonds hands  _ sinking _ into her soft and  _ globular _ flesh, Jaune enjoying the feeling of Yang’s ass as he  _ squeezed _ down on it, making Yang  _ moan _ .

 

Jaune’s hips blurred as he repeatedly _slammed_ himself into Yang’s now _gaping_ pussy, making Yang’s eyes roll around in their sockets, the blonde brawler no longer able to control her moans, making her just _scream_.

 

Blake rolled her eyes at this, realizing that they were going to get one  _ hell _ of a noise complaint when this was all over.

 

“YOU’RE GOING FASTER~??!! HOW ARE YOU GOING FASTER~??!! OH MY  _ GODS _ ~!! I-I-I C-CAN’T T-T-TAAAKE ITTTT~!!! I-I’M GONNA CUM~!! I’M GONNA SQUIRT~!!” Yang  _ screamed _ as she felt her love juice  _ squirt _ out of her pussy, making Jaune’s eyes widen slightly before giving Yang’s ass a rough  _ slap _ , making her cum even  _ harder _ , her mind  _ shattering _ into millions of fragmented pieces as her tongue hung out of her mouth, her eyes crossed and rolled up to the back of her head.

 

“I… I… AHHH~!!” Yang yelled out, no longer able to say a word as she was losing grip on herself at this point, hell, she couldn’t even remember where she was because of how  _ hard _ Jaune was fucking her, Yang’s whole body  _ shaking _ as she squirted a bit more, Jaune  _ forcing _ that last little bit out of her.

 

“J-J-JAUNE~!! I… I… GUUUUHH~!!” Yang  _ gutturally moaned _ as she felt her whole body relax and fall somewhat limp.

 

She underestimated Jaune.

 

She  _ really _ underestimated him.

 

And now she was being  _ destroyed _ and turned into his cocksleeve.

 

Much like how she wanted to turn  _ him _ into a living dildo.

 

The idea of a male being anything more than a cum-pumping slut never even  _ occurred  _ to the blonde brawler, so for her to be  _ bred _ by one was doing  _ wonders _ for her views on the world right now.

 

But what she was  _ truly _ worried about now, was that Jaune hadn’t cum yet.

 

If this is just him fucking her, she didn’t/couldn’t even  _ think _ of what it would feel like when he busted a nut  _ deep _ inside of her unprotected womb, almost  _ certainly _ knocking her up in one go.

 

“If you think this is over just because you came, you’re wrong! I haven’t cum yet! You don’t get off that easy!” Jaune yelled, the blond realizing that he had her on the ropes, but just needed to be 100% certain that his efforts were successful.

 

And no better way to finish a girl like her.

 

Then to cum inside her and  _ mark her _ .

 

And with 3-4 more  _ heavy _ thrusts, where his balls  _ slapped _ against Yang’s clit, bringing her close to her own orgasm again, Jaune  _ erupted _ inside of her, his cock’s cream  _ shooting _ inside of her pussy, Jaune grunting as he did this, and Yang’s body  _ shaking _ from the feeling of Jaune  _ filling her up _ .

 

Yang’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and rolled up to the back of her head as she felt Jaune’s cum  _ flood _ her womb, the woman gasping for air as she  _ struggled _ in her restraints, Yang’s body telling her to move around more, but the handcuffs had  _ other _ plans for her.

 

Normally breaking them wouldn’t be a problem, but with Yang being fucked stupid, she was in  _ no  _ position to be breaking  _ anything _ .

 

As Jaune kept pumping his seed into Yang he felt her pussy  _ convulse _ around his cock once again, giving Yang’s ass a  _ dutiful slap _ , leaving Jaune’s handprint on her behind before Jaune  _ yanked _ his cock out of her  _ quivering _ pussy, the inflated belly of Yang  _ filled _ with Jaune’s potent,  _ warm _ seed.

 

“You guys done over there?” Blake asked as she put her book down, looking at Yang’s unresponsive body, and Jaune’s panting form, glistening with sweat, as his cock was drenched in cum and female love juice.

 

“Yeah, I think we’re done,” Jaune said panting, the blond looking down at his handiwork, seeing Yang laying on her belly knocked out  _ cold _ .

 

“You can stop filming, could you send it to me when you’ve got it all,” Jaune said as he got up and off of the bed and walked over to Blake, grabbing his clothes and quickly slipping them on.

 

“Sure, anything you want to say to Yang before I turn off the camera?” Blake asked as she picked up her scroll and pointed it at the two of them.

 

“Yes, actually. Hope you enjoy your new place, stress relief,” Jaune said in a husky tone before he slapped Yang’s still propped up ass once more before walking out of team RWBY’s room, leaving Blake to  _ deal _ with Yang.

* * *

 

But the second the door closed behind him, Jaune let out a  _ deep breath _ , his back pressing against the wall, trying to catch his breath after what he had just done with Yang.

 

Jaune was proud of the fact that he was able to fuck his way out of that one, and earn another day where he was not made a living dildo.

_“AHH!”_ Jaune cried out falling to one knee his world spun he felt a hot wave of nausea roll up in his guts. He  _ hated _ this he hated breaking people. Tears welled up in his eyes as he bit his teeth

‘Dammit! What can’t they just leave me alone?! I don't want to hurt them! I really don't! I just want to live if peace!” Jaune hissed punching the floor. He hated breaking women he never wanted to do this, to harm a person to fuck them so hard that they  _ broke _ . He choked down a wave of bile he was going to throw up. 

He felt his legs weaken his vision blurring-

 

“Jaune!? Jaune are you ok!?” A sharp voice yelled out as Ruby? Ruby sped up to him the slightly taller woman fell to one knee putting her chest to his face. 

Ruby put a hand on his forehead and one across the shoulder and for once a relative stranger touching him did not feel so bad. 

 

“Jaune!? Are you feeling ok!?” Ruby asked there was a worry in her voice genuine concern was in her tone  as Jaune paused her silver eyes glistened like small pools of liquid mercury making him blush…

 

“I.. I don't feel so good.” Jaune said as Ruby gasped.

“Ok, hold on let me help you up ok? One, two, three!” Ruby lifted as Jaune fought to stand his general hatred of women forgotten as Ruby… Ruby was the  _ only _ woman besides Neo and to a lesser degree the girls who helped him. 

 

“Are you ok? Do you need me to get the nruse?” Jaune looked at her eyes glaring at full instein searching for  an ulterior motive and finding none… Ruby just wanted to help him… Nothing more nothing less. 

“I.. I need help walking back to my room I’m a bit tired.” Jaune said as Ruby nodded once a serious look in her silver eyes. 

“Ok let me help you. Careful now follow me.” Ruby said as she began to walk Jaune back to his dorm once again she wrapped her arms around him and once again Jaune did not feel a shred of  ulterior motivation from her. Ruby genuinely wanted to help him and-

_ It feels good… to have this… to not be afraid… to not have to fight… _ Jaune gulped this was nice… Ruby was soft very,  _ very _ soft her body wrapped to his clinging a bit as he blushed.

“Almost there! Don't worry I’ll take care of you!” Ruby said as Jaune smiled this… this was nice… to not put in the work for once… to let another take the lead…. He… he  _ liked _ this…

“I…”   
“Here we are! If you need anything and I mean  _ anything! _ Don't hesitate to call me! Ruby Rose! Your best friend and kick but huntress in training!” Ruby said saluting and Jaune would be damned but he blushed brighter than her cape.

“I… ok! If I need anything I’ll call you.” Jaune said a bright characteristic blush spreading on his face his cheeks were redder than her cape and his tongue tied in knots, his heart thumped loudly as-

“Ok! I got to get Weiss out of the infirmary… I… can you  _ not _ be so rough on her next time? It’s really hard to fight with a partner that can’t walk right ok?”   
“AH! I… I’m sorry I’ll be a  _ bit _ more gentle with her.”

_ Not much. _

“Thanks! Bye Jaune!” Ruby said speeding off as she did Jaune took a deep breath.

“She’s beautiful.” He said gulping stepping into his dorm as-

“AHA! I GOT YOU!” A loud boisterous voice yelled as Nora tackled him! She came from nowhere pinning Jaune down.   
“Nora!? Get off me!” He yelled as Nora licked her lips her arms pinned him down her heavy hips grinding down his he gapses this was it! This was how he would-

“I’m going to ride you so  _ hard _ oru kids will-

_ WHAP! _ A force struck Nora’s head knocking her out cold. Jaune scrambled out from under her as apir ao magenta eyes glared.

“Lian?” Jaune asked the quiet female teammate of his knocking out her friend in one motion nodded.

“Hello Jaune. I know this may sounds like a odd thing to say but seeing how I saved your purity can you do me a favor?” The taller by a fot woman asked her magenta eyes sparkling in the night as Jaune paused.

“I… what kind of favor?”   
“Simple… I love Nora but she is a bit  _ rambunctious _ . I like peach and quiet so if you don't mind…”   
“If I don't mind?”   
“Seeing what you did to Weiss and Pyrrha and after  _ hearing _ what you did to Yang… can you do the same to her?” Lian asked Jaune paused pinched himself to see if he was dreaming as he gave her a savage grin.

“Oh I would  _ love _ to.”   
“ _ Perfect. _ I was hoping you would…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OK! So that's it! This is the latest and still great! Co op smut with me and Rwbysmut4life! In this fic we will be splitting the rools abit! For the Jaune dom scenes and there will be a LOT of them Rwbysmut4life takes the wheel and writes them. But! When it comes time for the tables to flip and have Jaune be on the receiving end of the fucking? Well that's when ya boi really begins to shine... And work all his Desuvult femdom magic for your eyes to see and behold... Grab some tissues cause this one's going to be rough. Frequent updates!


End file.
